Frozen Redemption
by Charra Loon
Summary: Fairy Tale AU! To save his kingdom from demons, an exiled king obtains the aid of a sorceress. Can she aid him in his quest for his kingdom and for his own personal redemption? Part of Hanmei week, prompt: Fairy Tale
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a sorceress named Mei-Ling who lived in the forest. She was known far and wide for her beauty, her sweet nature, and most important, her power over ice and snow as well as her love for the land around her. She kept a little familiar with her she named Snowball, and together, the two of them do what they can to preserve nature and to protect the land, for Mei believed that the world was worth fighting for. One day, Mei and Snowball were walking through the forest to gather herbs for potions when she felt the wards around the forest alert her. Someone had entered, someone with power and when Mei followed the trail of power to the clearing, she saw a warrior in armor, wounded, leaning against a boulder. His dark hair, tinted with signs of age, was plastered to his head with sweat, his armor had several gashes which went through to flesh and he glowed with power, Mei sensed. Power which, right now, was the only thing keeping him alive. Without hesitation, she used her magic to encase the warrior in ice, and with Snowball's aid, brought him to her small house deep in the forest. She prayed the preservation magics from the ice will keep him alive while his own power worked on healing the damage.

Later that night, she dreamed of the warrior. It wasn't unusual for her to reach out to those who were perserved in her magic ice, but tonight it was as though the warrior came to her. He flared with power, glaring at everything around him, wondering what in the gods' names was going on. He soon spied Mei, and when he saw her his gaze stayed on her, intense. There was no glare, no emotion on the surface but Mei sensed there was something, deep down, that he was holding back. So, within this dream world, she approached him and bowed deep; he bowed back.

"Hello." Mei said. "I understand if you have questions—"

"What did you do to me?" He asked. "The last thing I remember is a battle, I wandered...there was greenery, then cold."

"You wandered into the forest, wounded. Right now you are within my magic ice, healing from your injuries. Your own magic is the only reason you were still alive, and will aid in your recovery."

"You...you are the sorceress of these woods. But you do not involve yourself in martial affairs—why would you save me?"

"You were hurt and were within my domain. That was all that mattered."

"So saving me was a matter of honor."

"I like to think it more a matter of kindness, but yes, there is honor as well. I did not catch your name, sir, or why you were hurt so bad."

"My apologies, dear lady. I am Hanzo Shimada, and I am afraid I do not deserve your kindness, nor the honor you bestow me."

Mei gave a gasp—she had heard of Hanzo, or rather she had heard of his family, the Shimada. They ruled the southern mountains, the head of the family was known as the Dragon King, because they were known to be descended from dragons. Their power was incredible, and if her calculations of the timing was correct, Hanzo would be the Dragon King, that had to have been ten years ago, except he had vanished not long after his father's death, leaving the kingdom to be ruled by a council in his place. But what had happened to cause the southern mountains to be embroiled in war, and what caused him to disappear in the first place?

"After our father died, my brother and I argued about the state of the kingdom—I sought for him to take more responsibility in royal affairs while he refused, content to laze about and carouse at his leisure. A terrible fight followed and, I am shamed to admit, I killed my brother. In that moment, I chose to succumb to my grief and fled to seek redemption for my act. I neglected my duty to my people and because of that, they suffer."

"How have they suffered, Majesty?"

"Hanzo, please, dear Lady."

"Then I must insist you address me as Mei."

"Mei. In my absence, the elders of the court took advantage and seized power for themselves, declaring themselves as regents until my return. In truth, they had planned to rule all along, content at first with being powers behind the throne but after I left, they took power in name as well. To secure their power, they summoned three demons to their service—a kitsune with an appetite for secrets, a black cloaked yūrei whose dark mists seep the life of others, and a kumo yōkai who takes the shape of a blue-skinned woman and feels no emotion unless she kills and even that only lasts for a moment. For ten years, these demons have wreaked havoc on the people, causing disappearances and deaths among them; such is the fate of those who speak out against the elders and I fear, given the chance, they will do worse than that if they have not already done so."

"You have faced these demons before."

"I have. The kumo yōkai offered me a chance to return to power, if I joined her and her compatriots, but I refused their offer, questioning the cost of joining them. That was when I learned the elders would have me return in one of two ways—either as their tool to use as they see fit, or dead."

"That is terrible!"

"And I have seen what my neglect has caused. The state you saw me in is a result of my latest fight with the demons. I am afraid I have brought trouble to your forest."

"So for ten years, you have wandered, seeking to redeem yourself for your brother's death at your hands, and during that time, your councilors took advantage of your absence, seized power and summoned demons to either kill or subjugate you."

"That is correct." Hanzo braced himself for harsh judgement, what he did to his brother was unforgivable, but Mei just looked at him, displeased but did nothing beyond a simple "tsk" at his description of his actions.

"If you wish to seek redemption, Hanzo, then you will need to restore the kingdom you left to ruin with your actions and neglect." Mei told him. "I am willing to help you, if only to stop these demons from ruining the forest, but to do so, you will need to face what you have done, here in the dream world. Are you willing?"

"I...why would you help me? Knowing what I have done?"

"Because I have no desire, nor the place, to punish you, and even if I did, there is nothing I can do that is worse than what you have done to yourself. I know of these demons you speak of, they are dangerous and I promise you your elders will have paid a very high price for their service. Such is the way of magic, there is always a price. To attempt to circumvent the price or have another pay it in your place only guarantees that the price in question becomes higher and taken only from you."

"Very well. Thank you, for your aid."


	2. Chapter 2

Mei nodded in acknowledgement and guided Hanzo in the dream world. Hanzo found himself in the temple shrine in the palace. In it, he saw himself, ten years younger...and his brother, as he looked that night. For a moment, Hanzo thought the sorceress went into his memories of that night.

"Not a memory." Mei said. Hanzo looked to see her at his side. "The events of that night, as they have been."

"Your power must be great to go through time." Hanzo said. "Can...can they alter—" Me shook her head.

"I can only show you the past; they can not see us. It is forbidden to change events that have happened, and I do not have the power to do so even if I wanted to."

"Then why show me what I can not change?" Mei ignored him and Hanzo resigned himself to look. It was the night they fought, the argument rang through the shrine. Although Hanzo remembered the argument leading to their fight word-for-word, this was the first time he actually listened.

 _"Genji, I need you!" The younger Hanzo shouted. "I can not run this kingdom alone!"_

 _"Since when did you need my help, brother?" Genji asked. "The elders are more than willing to help you, such as it is."_

 _"They are the council of the court, of course they seek to aid this kingdom!"_

 _"Yet every ruling made since Father died was theirs—not yours, theirs. They made you their creature, it's like you're not king but some overglorified figurehead at their service!"_

 _"Are you desolate that Father died before making you king?" As Hanzo saw his younger self sneer, he also saw a dark taint to his aura, something he missed that night. If Genji saw the same taint, he didn't acknowledge it or Hanzo didn't heed him if he did._

 _"What are you talking about, Hanzo?" Genji asked, confused. He truly didn't know...all these years, and he had no idea what Hanzo assumed._

 _"I know Father sought to name you his heir in my place. That you, not I, would be the next Dragon King had he not died before naming you as such!"_

 _"What? Hanzo, he wouldn't do such a thing! How can you think that?"_

 _"Because he coddled and spoiled you! He always preferred you, the carousing fool, while everything I did for him was not good enough!"_

 _"Hanzo, listen to me! Whatever you were told about Father or myself were falsehoods." Hanzo watched as his younger self unsheathed his sword._

 _"The only falsehood I hear is what comes out of your mouth."_ With that, young Hanzo attacked Genji, who deflected the strike. They kept fighting, and it took all of Hanzo's will to keep his focus on the taint in his younger self's aura. It flashed and with each flash the attacks were more ferocious. Genji tried to talk to him, tried to get him to listen, but young Hanzo did not hear him. Hanzo heard the same voices he heard then, the ones saying that Genji would usurp him at the first opportunity, that Genji would betray him...looking at the fight from this vantage point, Hanzo wondered if those voices were truly his, or something else. The fight ended with Hanzo summoning two serpent dragons, which proceeded to tear Genji apart and Hanzo saw, for the first time, his dragons had the same taint he saw on his aura. The taint vanished from his aura, and Hanzo saw his younger self stare in shock at the carnage he caused, then fled. Hanzo fell to his knees, seeing this carnage.

"This is what I caused." Hanzo said. Mei just looked at him.

"You're not blaming whatever compulsion was on you at all?" Mei asked. "Because it was clear that someone, or something, was influencing you that night."

"No. It was my actions that caused this, and I had been told Genji was going to usurp me, that our father sought to put him on the throne in my place. I chose to believe those voices, the council."

"It would not be the first time demons influenced something like this, but I will admit it would be easier to use fears and doubts already present than to put such things in directly."

"So this is still my responsibility."

"It is, but not yours alone. This...this feels like the work of Talon, the Oni King. They are very powerful, and I would not be surprised if the demons pursuing you were serving them." Hanzo nodded in agreement, and they kept watching. Two monks came across Genji's body and they had taken him into another room in the temple, trying to heal the damage done. Hanzo recognized them, travelling monks that had been staying at the palace; Genji often spent time with one of them, when he wasn't carousing. One monk bandaged Genji while the other used his techniques to purge the taint that was in there. Hanzo could feel the time pass, days as the monks worked to heal his brother.

 _"The damage done here is extensive, brother." One of the monks said. "I fear it may be beyond our skills."_

 _"Perhaps beyond our skills, Mondatta." The second monk said. "But if we could keep him alive long enough, we can take him to the Palace of Mists. The Lady Mercy is reputed to be a powerful healer." Mondatta nodded in agreement._

 _"I fear for this kingdom without the Dragon King, Zenyatta. I've sensed a dark presence in the council's chambers."_

 _"Genji has made no secret of his elders wanting the kingdom for their own gains, and they sought to use his brother as their figurehead while they ruled from the shadows."_

 _"Then this fight the brothers had, with Prince Genji dying and King Hanzo having fled. The elders are saying he is on a quest, that they are ruling in his place until his return but I fear the worst." Zenyatta paused in his tending._

 _"What have you heard, brother?" Zenyatta asked._

 _"That King Hanzo left with no word beyond what the council has said and that the people are losing faith in him because of that. Worse, there have been disappearances among the people, those who have spoken out against the council." Before more could be said, both monks sensed a dark presence heading towards them._

 _"Demons…" Mondatta said. He summoned a nimbus, then motioned for Zenyatta to help him put the injured prince on it. "Take Prince Genji and go to the Palace of Mists, brother. I will remain and buy you as much time as possible."_

 _"Mondatta, no! We will go together!"_

 _"Zenyatta, heed me! These demons are powerful, I can feel their dark energies from here. If the kingdom of Hanamura is to have any hope of surviving, then at least one of their rightful rulers must survive."_

 _"You don't believe King Hanzo is…"_

 _"Dead? No, he is too great a warrior to die easily, but even if he does live, unless he returns quickly, the people will not accept him as their ruler. They would rather be leaderless than follow one who has broken their trust, even if that wasn't the intent." Soon the door to their room was being banged on._

 _"Brother…"_

 _"GO!" Hanzo and Mei watched as Zenyatta climbed onto the nimbus with Genji on it, then fled as he chanted a mantra that shielded them. Moments later, the door burst open, the three demons that were pursuing Hanzo were there along with two other beings. Hanzo didn't know what sort of creatures they were, but one looked like a large man with dark skin and wearing an oversized gauntlet; swirls of smoke flew around him as though he were made of fire. The other being was a woman with bright red hair, and two different colored eyes—one blue, one orange, the former being encased in a silver patch. Her skin was pale, but the most striking feature were her pointed ears. Mondatta summoned light that blinded them, but the kumo yōkai managed to strike a killing blow. When Mondatta fell dead, the light he generated faded._

 _"Curse it, Widowmaker!" The kitsune said. "Did you have to kill him? We could have made him talk!"_

 _"It is odd." Widowmaker said, looking at Mondatta's body. "I have killed many, and yet here...I have never felt so alive."_

 _"I can't get secrets from the dead! Well...I could, but it takes too much time!"_

 _"Enough." The giant man said, his hands flaring flames. "It doesn't matter now—we lost the prince. Talon will not be pleased at this."_

 _"Has Talon extracted their price from the council?" The yūrei asked._

 _"They have. But they are not a viable vessel for Talon; for that, we need the Dragon King."_

 _"Fortunate then, that they asked Talon for help in retrieving him."_

 _"Indeed. Reaper, you, Widowmaker and Sombra pursue the Dragon King. Bring him to the palace, alive. Moira and I will remain here, to keep an eye on our new domain." The yūrei nodded and left with his companions. That left the two odd creatures alone, Hanzo saw._

 _"We should go with them, Doomfist." Moira said. "Or try to find the prince at least. Any of the Shimada line will do for Talon's vessel, Morrigan knows they're strong enough."_

 _"True. But we need your healing magicks to keep the elders' bodies intact; Talon needs to walk on this earth to extend their power and they can not do that without a vessel. Until we retrieve the Dragon King or his brother should it come to that, they will serve."_

 _"They'll have to be alive for the possession to take. Such a pity Talon couldn't take control of Hanzo completely when they compelled him to strike his brother down."_

 _"Yes, but a testament to his strength when he expelled the compulsion before Talon could secure the killing blow. He will be a worthy vessel for Talon."_

 _"Don't you have a war to start? I know how fond you are of conflict."_

 _"A few skirmishes are planned out for now; don't worry, I'll leave you plenty of bodies for your experiments, dead or alive."_ The surroundings started to fade and the next thing Hanzo knew, he was in a small house. Shards of ice surrounded him, and Mei-Ling was by his side, helping him up. The sun had begun to rise.

"What...what were those things?" Hanzo asked, in shock. Talon had manipulated him, just as the elders manipulated him. It was all a plot to steal his kingdom, and had he not fled, steal his body.

"Things?" Mei asked. "Do you mean what Moira and Doomfist are?" Hanzo nodded.

"I have never seen creatures like that before."

"Then it is good I have seen their peoples, in my travels. Doomfist is a jinn, a creature of the Arabian deserts—fire is their element and though they are known to grant wishes, some of the more malevolent jinn tend to twist those wishes from the greatest desire to the greatest despair."

"And Moira?"

"An Unsellighe—a High Court Elf of the Dark, they come from the land of Eire. She spoke of the Morrigan, the Celtic goddess of war."

"They are in Hanamura, causing who knows what sort of atrocities while the other three hunt me. Their king…"

"Seeks you as a vessel."

"Genji...he was taken to the Palace of Mists. Could he be...dare I hope?" Could his brother have survived their fight? Mei was quiet for a moment, then made a decision.

"The Palace of Mists is high in the clouds. It is a sanctuary for those in need, well-warded against the demons. It is ruled by the Lady Mercy, and she is protected by her champions and she protects them and all in her domain. People come to her for healing, and to learn."

"How do we get there?"

"I don't know, but my friend Winston may know. If you do not mind meeting with a hibagon, we can see him."

"At this point, I will do anything short of selling my soul to Talon. When do we leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mei directed Hanzo to follow her after he removed his armor to be repaired, which left him clothed in the garments he wore underneath, and she led him to the small kitchen by the parlor. The room had a fire, and on the table were three pots, two bowls with chopsticks and two cups. She handed Hanzo a bucket to put water in so she could make tea and porridge.

"I am not a maid." Hanzo said, looking at the bucket. Mei glared at him.

"Do you want my aid or not?" Mei asked. "Because we will not leave until we break our fast and your armor is fixed; the least you can do is help prepare the meal."

"...Very well." Mei directed him to the well outside and he drew the water from the well, filling the bucket and giving it to Mei. She poured the water into the pots, putting rice and mochi in one pot and in another she put in ginger she had chopped. As both pots boiled Mei directed Hanzo to help with making buns to serve as their rations. He rolled dough and stuffed the buns with dried meats and bean paste, putting them in the steamer basket over the third pot. Mei meanwhile roasted peanuts in a wok and Hanzo noted she grinded them to a paste and added small amounts of oil, then transferring the paste to a clay jar she sealed. Mei could tell Hanzo wasn't used to doing kitchen work, but he did it without further complaint and soon they were eating rice porridge and having ginger tea. They were interrupted by Snowball coming in carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Thank you." Hanzo said, taking the weapons. Mei mentally kicked herself, in her haste to get him home she had forgotten to retrieve his weapons. "He is quite a playful creature."

"He is." Mei said, finishing her porridge and tea. "If you would clear away here, I will repair your armor." Hanzo nodded, and she went to the parlor. She picked up the discarded armor and started mending, weaving in spells of protection as she repaired the gashes. It was easy to sew the leather backing, but the chainmail itself was another challenge. Mei chose to use her magic to create ice chainmail where there were gaps in the metal mesh; it would hold until they got to Winston's, surely he would be able to repair it properly. As she finished, Mei felt a sense of dread. Some dark force had entered the forest; had the demons tracked Hanzo already? She exited the house, and instantly summoned a wall of ice moments before a blast of dark energy hit them. When it dissipated, the demons chasing Hanzo came into view—the kitsune was in human form, but unlike most of her kind she had brown skin and round eyes, her fox fur purple. The yūrei was black, in both armor and hooded cloak, and he had white claws and a mask that looked like a skull. The kumo yōkai was a tall blue woman with long dark hair and golden eyes, dressed in what looked like purple silk hugged tight against her body.

"Where is the Dragon King?" The spider woman asked, holding up her crossbow.

"He is beyond your reach, Widowmaker." Mei said, remembering the demons' names from the spell that showed the past. Widowmaker merely raised an eyebrow.

"You know her name, but that's not going to help you." The kitsune said, brandishing her claws.

"Perhaps not, Sombra, but it will be enough to ward you off."

"What…?"

"Clever little sorceress." The yūrei said. "Now give us the Dragon King."

"No, Reaper, I will not." Reaper growled.

"Let me make this clear, girl—give us the Dragon King or we burn this forest to the ground, and you with it." Reaper let loose another blast of dark energy, which cracked the ice wall. Mei knew she couldn't hold them forever, but if she could hold them long enough to get Hanzo away from here...a third blast shattered the wall. Mei was about to unleash her magic when an arrow charged with lightning flew past her and scattered the demons. Mei turned to see Hanzo behind her, bow drawn and he was already notching another arrow. He loosed the second arrow, which upon landing where the demons were scattered into hundreds of smaller arrows that flew in all directions. All three demons moved fast to avoid being hit.

"Are you injured?" Hanzo asked. Mei shook her head, and Snowball, who had appeared, purred in concern.

"I am fine." Mei said. "Snowball, get our supplies and be ready to fly. Hanzo, your armor is in the parlor. I've repaired it the best I could, but I do not know if it will be enough."

"It will have to suffice. Look out!" Hanzo pushed Mei out of the way, a black arrow landing where she was standing a moment ago. The demons were fighting back, with dark magic and claws. Mei started to glow blue, and the wind started swirling around her, growing colder by the second.

"You do not belong here." Mei said to the demons. "You will bring no harm to this forest!" Snow and ice were picked up in the wind, and a blizzard formed that froze the demons in place. When it was done, the blizzard dissipated and Mei fell to her knees on the ground, her strength spent. By then, Snowball had arrived carrying the supplies and Hanzo's armor, but he flew towards his mistress, leaving the items with Hanzo.

"You truly are as powerful as they say, my lady." Hanzo said as he helped Mei up.

"You are too kind, Hanzo." Mei looked at the frozen demons. "That won't hold them for long. We must flee here, now. Snowball." The familiar didn't need further prompting, he just flew into the air and transformed into a qilin. Hanzo picked Mei up and put her on Snowball, then loaded the supplies the familiar brought. He then picked up his armor, slipped it on and climbed on top of Snowball. Once he was on, Snowball flew into the air with passengers and supplies, moments before the demons broke out of their icy prisons. Mei looked back to see the demons glaring, and Reaper beginning to drain the life out of the forest. The sight of her precious charge decaying at such a fast rate brought tears to her eyes.

"I am sorry, Mei." Hanzo said. "I have brought destruction to your home."

"No." Mei said. "What happened to the forest is not your responsibility. The forest is strong, it will endure what is done to it. Life will grow again, I know it will."

"The demons will not stop until they have their quarry." Mei responded by slapping Hanzo on the back of the head.

"Don't you dare think about surrendering yourself, Hanzo Shimada. Talon has been looking for a proper vessel for centuries; if they get such, the whole world will be at their mercy, not just Hanamura."

"I…" Hanzo wanted to say more, but Mei silenced him.

"The sooner we get to the Palace of Mists, the sooner we can stop this madness. Snowball, to Winston!" Snowball nodded and flew until they broke through the clouds, then headed west.


	4. Chapter 4

They flew through the clouds, Hanzo saw as he held tight to the transformed familiar. They had long past left the forest as the demons began destroying it in their rage and after some time, they came across a field full of odd-looking constructs. In the center of the field was a large domed structure with what looked like a giant spyglass pointing out of the rectangular opening in the roof.

"That would be Winston's house!" Mei said as Snowball headed downward. They landed near the domed structure and Mei, carrying the jar where she put the peanut paste, knocked on the door. Snowball reverted to his original form as Hanzo watched the door open. The being looked human, but had pointed ears like Moira did in the vision, only this being had short brown hair spiking all over the place and wide brown eyes.

"Mei, this is a surprise love!" The being said. "Winston's in his lab. You know how how he is!"

"I do all too well, Tracer." Mei said. "But this isn't a social visit. I—we need his help."

"We?" That was when Tracer saw Hanzo, who was staring at her. "Ahh...Mei, love, you know who that is, right?"

"I know who and what I am." Hanzo said. "Just as I know you are an Unsellighe." Tracer glared at him.

"I'm Sellighe, actually—a Sidhe of the Bright Court, totally different kettle of fish. And you're the Dragon King, who abandoned his people to Talon and their cronies."

"I do not need a reminder of my mistakes. Now where is this hibagon that knows how to get to the Palace of Mists?" Hanzo moved past Tracer, looking around the household.

"Are you daft?! Mei, is he daft?"

"We need help, Tracer." Mei said. "The demons have been after him."

"Given what I've heard he did, I'm tempted to say let them have him."

"And give Talon a vessel? That's what they want him for."

"Dagda curse them...and you need Lady Mercy's help to stop them."

"Yes." Mei came inside and Tracer closed the door. Hanzo still looked around the domed house, full of odd constructs.

"Mei, love, you know I'm all about helping others, but this? There have been a lot of refugees from Hanamura fleeing to the Palace of Mists. Well, okay, not a lot, just those who managed to live long enough to escape. They talk about the Dragon King—about Hanzo, and they regard him less than they do Talon and the royal court combined."

"How did they escape?"

"With aid of a monk who fled the place before Talon's grip got too firm and Lady Mercy's new champion. They've been doing what they can with her aid, rescuing people from that Danu-forsaken place for the past ten years. What has Hanzo done for them since he left? More to the point, how in the name of Danu and Dagda did you get involved in this?"

"He came into my forest, injured. I healed him, we looked through time, and the demons found him and attacked. When we fled, they were destroying the forest."

"Oh Mei…"

"It'll grow back, Tracer, but right now, we have bigger concerns." Any further talk was interrupted by an explosion. All three of them raced up a fliht of spiral stairs which led to a very large room, which Hanzo saw held the spyglass he saw. The room had all sorts of glass containers and tubes as well as other odd constructs. One wall was made of slate and covered in calculations done in chalk. In front of a smoking table stood a very large monkey-like being wearing glasses.

"Oh my goodness, Winston!" Mei said. "Are you all right?" The hibagon coughed as he fanned away the smoke.

"I'll be all right." Winston said. "Too much sulphur in that mixture. Mei-Ling! This is a surprise!" Then Winston saw Hanzo. "As is this. Why is Hanzo Shimada, the Dragon King, in my laboratory?"

"I need your help." Hanzo said. "I need to get to the Palace of Mists to beseech the Lady Mercy for her aid." Winston just looked at him.

"Ten years your kingdom, your people have suffered and NOW you seek to aid them? After what you did to them, to your brother?" At that Hanzo flinched. "Oh yes, it's well known you attacked your brother, that you killed him for all intents and purposes."

"I have made a grave mistake, many of them. Others should not suffer for my errors."

"But they have, and the Lady Mercy doesn't take too kindly to kinslayers. I'm not sure she'll even let you into her borders if I take you."

"I must try. I must redeem myself."

"Please, Winston." Mei said. "Even if you doubt his intentions, aid is required to battle Talon. Tracer said the Lady Mercy and those in her retinue have been rescuing people from Hanamura, but she said nothing about her battling Talon or their minions." At this, Winston sighed.

"Talon is a very powerful entity." Winston said. "Some say even Lady Mercy's power can't stop them. That's not including the fact Talon's five most powerful retainers are active in the world."

"We know, three of them pursue Hanzo so he could be Talon's vessel; the other two watch over Hanamura."

"Moira and Doomfist. I've faced Doomfist before, long ago. How he escaped from where I sealed him I can't say. But...unless Talon's stopped, the whole world is in danger, so I will help you, Hanzo Shimada, to reach the Palace of Mists."

"Thank you, Winston." Hanzo said.

"Don't thank me yet. Before I take you to the Palace of Mists, you must do something for me in return. I will need certain items to seal Doomfist away again; of all the retainers of Talon, he is the most dangerous. Reaper is said to be the strongest, but Doomfist is a master tactician and strategist; he tends to start wars among others."

"So we have seen in Mei's vision. She showed me things when I first came into her care."

"Doomfist is also a skilled fighter, his instincts are beyond compare. Come here, I will tell you what we'll need to seal him away again, and make up a strategy to deal with the others."


	5. Chapter 5

Mei and Hanzo sat as Winston explained that he could create a vessel to seal away Doomfist, but he needed three things to make it— a fire opal, silver and turquoise; all of the items had to be flawless. Hanzo had agreed to head out immediately, but Winston waved that off.

"Both of you are in need of rest." Winston said. "And your armor, Hanzo, needs mending. You can head out after I mend it properly."

"Very well." Hanzo said. "I will need to make new arrows anyway." Winston nodded and took the armor to mend, then pointed to a work table where Hanzo could make more arrows. Mei went with Winston to the other side of the workshop to help with the armor.

"Thank you, Winston." Mei said. Winston looked at her and sighed, then returned to seeing to the armor.

"I'm only doing this to stop Talon." Winston said. "Everything else is relative. I'll need your help with the vessel, Mei. At least, with the wards and enchantments that are needed."

"Will they be enough? You said you sealed away Doomfist before."

"Yours should do it—jinn are beings of fire, so it would stand to reason anything opposite would affect them."

"Like ice."

"Exactly. I didn't have anything ice-related or even water-related the last time; I thought putting him in a lamp and subjecting him to the rules of his people would be enough, but it wasn't. Obviously."

"Winston? About Hanzo…what have you heard about him?"

"What everyone else did—that he struck his brother down, then fled the kingdom, leaving the council to do as they pleased. Not long after, Talon and their minions took over. It was rumored the council made a bargain with Talon."

"Not a rumor. They did make a bargain—I saw it in a time vision I took Hanzo on—and they're...Talon's taken them over."

"I'm not surprised. Talon needs a vessel to act in the world directly, but a group of power-hungry men won't hold them for long, not without help. Talon needs a vessel of power."

"Like Hanzo. Or me. Perhaps, even Lady Mercy." Winston shook his head.

"You and Lady Mercy would repel Talon, you're both too strong in will and spirit to allow such a possession to take over. Hanzo, from what I've heard of him, is more malleable in will and weaker in spirit. He cared more about appeasing his elders than what was best for the kingdom he was to rule. Many say he is the elders' creature, and it was on their orders he attacked Genji to kill him."

"He made a terrible mistake, Winston, and he seeks redemption for that. Should he kill himself to achieve it?"

"No. I'm not so cruel as to demand it of him, and it would be a sign of cowardice on his part because he ran away rather than resolve the problems in his life. But he caused more harm than just striking his brother down despite—" Winston went silent.

"Despite…" Mei said.

"I can't tell you, Mei-Ling, I took an oath. But I digress, there are those who wish Hanzo would take his own life, if only to preserve his own honor or what's left of it. Or even to deny Talon the vessel they desire, not that it'd deter them—they'll just find another. I don't know if he'll be able to redeem himself for what he did. But he is trying—that I can appreciate." The armor was mended; by then Hanzo had made himself new arrows and was ready to go. Outside the house, Tracer was waiting on top of her elvensteed, currently taking on the form of a light blue horse with wings.

"We're going with you." Tracer said. "Slipstream here can travel as fast as Snowball and can take any form she needs to. Don't argue—I'm not letting you go off alone."

"We'd appreciate the company." Mei said before Hanzo could say anything. Winston handed Mei a map as she climbed onto Snowball, Hanzo mounting behind her.

"I've marked areas where the items you'll need are plentiful." Winston said. "Meantime, I'll contact the Palace of Mists and petition for an audience on your behalf. Stay safe, Mei."

"We will!" The two steeds flew up into the sky. Hanzo held tight, as they headed to the island on the map. According to said map, the island was rich in the materials they required, though they were spread out. There was a silver mine in the mountains, a deposit of turquoise in a cave on the coast and there was a field where opal was found.

"So, when did you run into the Unsellieghe?" Tracer asked him. Hanzo looked at her. "Why else would you assume I'd be one?"

"Mei helped me to see memories, and visions of the past." Hanzo said. "Talon has such a being in their service, my guess to keep the elders alive until they obtain a proper vessel. She and Doomfist are the only ones not hunting me, but I can not help but wonder how long it will last."

"She?"

"It was hard to tell at first, she is very thin, but her hips give her gender away. Would you know her by chance? Different color eyes, one orange, one blue, a silver patch over the blue eye and red hair up like a flame?"

"Moira! Talon has Moira, of all people in their service? Dagda curse that bitch!"

"So you know her."

"I know her, depraved wretch that she is—and she is depraved, even by Unsellighe standards. Both our Courts want her dead, this explains how she's alive at all."

"What did she do that even her own people want her dead?"

"She harmed a friend of mine in her experiments on life; that alone would have me after her, but my friend is a Bard, which is sacred to both Bright and Dark Courts. To harm such outright, without exploiting any loopholes, is to invite the gods' wrath on yourself."

"And your friend is…"

"He's alive, and healed. He lives in Lady Mercy's domain, currently courting a lovely young mage with the oddest golem as her familiar."

"Odder than a little fluff that turns into a qilen?"

"The golem's pink." Hanzo only blinked. "So...what does a king who runs away from his kingdom after killing his own brother do for a decade?"

"Aside from running from the three demons who hunt me, I have sought redemption for my actions. I took mercenary work, where I could find it."

"Uh huh...so you attempted to atone for killing by killing. How's that working for you?"

"I...I do not know." He had to admit that despite his search, he had never reached the point where he was redeemed. What if what he did was beyond redemption? What if he was just wasting his time, deluding himself? He shook his head—it didn't matter now, what did was stopping Talon.

"There!" Mei shouted as they reached the island. Hanzo looked and saw the island was in sight. They landed on the coast, near where the map said the turquoise was.


End file.
